The particular invention as its primary area of use is directed to activities associated with commercial gardening centers at which commercial shrubs, plants or bushes that have been previously dug-up and the bottom soil-carrying roots thereof wrapped typically in burlap bag or the like, are thereafter portably manually lifted and portably carried manually from one location to another at which they are placed in a position for sale or carried at time of sale to a customer's vehicle, or are packed for shipping, or the like. At the time of portably lifting and portably conveying the burlap-bag wrapped roots and attached associated soil, preventing the falling-loose of soil and moisture from the roots as life-preserving matter for the shrubs or plants or bushes, the manual task previously has been one that is awkward to the conveying person. Also normally the worker soils his pants, together with the task of portably manually lifting and carrying the load requiring back-rending bending of the worker's back in order to lift the shrub, bush, plant or the like, and requiring strenuous efforts during the manual portably holding and walking with the conveyed shrub or bushes or plant or the like. During the typical carrying of the shrub, bush or plant or the like, typically with the wrapped roots and dirt as the bottom thereof and with typically the enlarged bushy top or upper body thereof, requires the person to lean sidewardly and/or forwardly during the conveyance, resulting in potential straining of side or back muscles or at least placing substantial strain on the worker's body, back and/or side muscles to the potential detriment of the worker portably manually lifting and conveying the shrub, plant or bush or the like.